Los Juegos de Kiel
by Phoenix Black - Reborn
Summary: En los decimocuartos JDH, Kiel Nixon, un chico del Distrito 7 se enfrenta a la alianza más grande que nunca antes se ha visto. Él está decidido a llevarse los premios contra viento y marea. Regalo para: Elenear28.
1. Las Cosechas

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Debo decir que tras mucho pensarlo decidí hacer unas pocas viñetas para narrar los hechos importantes de estos juegos desde diferentes perspectivas. Como verás lo mío son estas historias cortas... Espero sean de tu agrado. Kisses...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distrito 7<strong>_

_**Kiel Nixon – 18 años.**_

* * *

><p>Me despedí de Astor y de mis amigos. Jurándoles que nos veríamos pronto. Mamá no pudo despedirse de mí, colapsó en cuanto escuchó mi nombre y algunos vecinos se la llevaron a casa.<p>

El tren avanza alejándome cada vez más de mi hogar.

Sé que no hay salida. Ni manera de escapar. Nunca antes se ha escuchado que perdieran a un tributo de camino al Capitolio… Lo cual es obvio, saltar del tren a esta velocidad alucinante sería una muerte segura. Además mi cara ya es conocida en todo Panem, no hay lugar al que pueda ir. Y para qué huir, de igual manera perdería a mi familia. La única manera de volver a estar con ellos es ganando los juegos.

No estoy desvalido, lo sé. Tengo más oportunidades que el común de los tributos, gracias a Astor que se empeñó en que viéramos los juegos del hambre todos los años, que recordáramos los nombres, las estrategias, las debilidades, los mutos, las arenas, los vencedores, todo. El resto del año entrenábamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas como machetes y hachas. Cuando empezamos a prepararnos yo apenas tenía ocho años y él diez, además de una vencedora prácticamente recién coronada.

En el vagón-comedor estamos Maryann; Karina y yo. También la escolta, una loca llamada Alelí, alta y encorvada. Su apariencia da miedo, en especial porque la piel de su rostro luce tirante y demacrada, supongo que el color amarillo que perfila sus facciones es lo que le da ese aspecto entre siniestro y enfermizo. Karina nos ignora a todos, incluso a la comida deliciosa, no se da por aludida siquiera cuando, tras la abundante cena, Alelí nos sugiere ir a ver la repetición de la cosecha. Maryann se queda con ella, supongo que para aconsejarle que cambie de actitud. Pero sinceramente no podría importarme menos.

La curiosidad me mueve, quiero saber cómo son los otros tributos. _Pensar en ellos como otros chicos no es buena idea, todos tienen que morir si es que queremos volver a casa_. Repetía mi hermano cada vez que podía. Estoy impaciente por conocer a la competencia, así que me siento frente al televisor con lápiz y papel a mano para anotar cualquier cosa que me resulte curiosa, además de los nombres y edades de los tributos.

Como viene sucediendo desde hace cuatro años en los Distrito uno y dos, ambos tributos son voluntarios y tienen 18 años. Los varones superan fácilmente el metro ochenta de estatura y están cubiertos de músculos muy desarrollados. Las muchachas son de menor tamaño y contextura más delicada, ambas son muy rubias y, si desconociera que está prohibida la migración entre los distritos, supondría que son familiares entre sí. Anoto rápidamente sus nombres, del uno: Deborah y Raimond. Del dos: Dyana y Nerius.

En el tres cosechan a ambos tributos: Jannine, una chica que la pantalla designa con 17 años, pero es pequeña y muy menuda, y no sé de qué me recuerda a Maryann. Descarto el pensamiento en cuanto veo a su compañero Krauss, que se ve nervioso y flacucho, ambos son castaños y de piel blanca.

En el cuatro cosechan a Melissa, una chica de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, que se llenan rápidamente de lágrimas, y pelo marrón oscuro. Cuando la escolta apenas está balbuceando el nombre del que sería el tributo masculino, otro chico más grande se ofrece voluntario, se ve decidido en su andar hacia el escenario, sin nada que envidiarle a los del 1 o 2. En un primer momento me pareció que buscaba salvar al jovencito que se desmayó entre los cosechables de 13 años. Pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando la escolta, tras presentarlo como Bryan Steinfeld, le pide a los tributos que se den la mano y él la envuelve en un abrazo que da mucho que pensar. Distrito 4, reflexiono. Pesca. Trampas. Redes. Tridentes. Una vencedora. Los veo brevemente antes que pasen al siguiente distrito. Ninguno de los dos presume un cuerpo que sugiera fuerza física o entrenamiento. Y ella luce genuinamente aterrada. Y sin embargo me intrigan. Me preocupan. Sospecho que de enfrentarlos él luchará por la chica y no es un adversario a menospreciar. Además quién sabe de qué sea ella capaz si está asustada.

Pasan al distrito 5 donde no ocurre nada extraordinario, ambos son cosechados. Génesis 15 años; James 17, se ven delicados, delgados, asustados, aunque él se recompone rápidamente y oculta bien el miedo que mostró en un primer momento.

En el distrito 6 cosechan a los más jóvenes hasta ahora: Elena de 13 años y John 15, ambos tiemblan de pies a cabeza, me prohíbo mentalmente compadecerme de ellos. _Son ellos o tú_. Me digo recordando los consejos de Astor.

Luego es el turno de mi distrito y por primera vez aparezco en televisión. Me enorgullece no haber titubeado al subir hasta Alelí, no demostrar miedo o indecisión, previamente Karina había montado todo un teatro, retrocediendo entre los cosechables, como si hubiera algún sitio a dónde escapar... Los agentes de la paz no se hicieron esperar y la subieron cargada hasta la plataforma, mientras la chica chillaba y pataleaba. Así que nuestras reacciones fueron diametralmente opuestas. Karina es rubia, esbelta, cabello liso y ojos ligeramente achinados, que miran con odio especialmente a los agentes que la subieron. Me veo imponente su lado, alto, no tan alto y musculoso como los voluntarios, pero en buena forma, e incluso me permito dar una pequeña sonrisa a la cámara.

Pasan al distrito ocho, donde eligen a Abbie de 15 años y Spencer de 17, ella es morena, bonita, él tiene un toque rebelde, cejas pobladas y los ojos oscuros y desafiantes. En el distrito nueve los tributos son tan similares que parece inverosímil que no estén emparentados, piel oscura, cabello rizado, ojos grandes y llenos de terror absoluto. Se apellidan igual. Tienen la misma edad. Y el comentarista confirma mis dudas, son hermanos gemelos: Rosnelvy y Rocky, tienen 15 años.

En el distrito 10 sale Iris de 14 y Martin de 17. Las cosas se invierten en el 11, dónde la chica, Bree tiene 18 y su compañero, Francis, apenas 14. Por último el distrito 12, no me sorprende los delgados que son ambos tributos, ni que su tamaño sea sensiblemente menor que los de otros tributos de su edad. Desde un principio no me llaman la atención, no suelen ser más que carne de cañón. No se me olvida que la única vez que se acercaron a la final fue hace ocho años, con ayuda de una tributo de mi distrito. Son bastante diferentes entre sí, ella: Samantha de 17 años, es rubia y parece simplona. Él, Xavier, tiene quince años, es más pequeño, más delgado, de cabellos oscuros y piel aceitunada, aunque posee la mirada fría y penetrante de un luchador.

Así finalizan las cosechas, yo repaso rápidamente la lista de lo que me ha llamado la atención:

La musculatura de los voluntarios del uno y el dos. Muy desarrollada como para ser casualidad, cada vez estoy más seguro que entrenan de alguna manera para ganar los juegos. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, este año yo también.

El voluntario del cuatro, pues me parece tiene un interés por la chica. Tendré que observarlos muy bien durante los entrenamientos.

Los gemelos del nueve, eso sí que es mala suerte ¿se apoyarán el uno al otro o se atacarán en cuanto pisen la arena?

¿Qué será mejor? Ir primero por los pequeños, o dejárselos a los mutos y a la arena. Y yo preocuparme por los más grandes, que, en definitiva, son los verdaderos obstáculos…

Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo mejor, me digo. Quizá Maryann se obstine de desperdiciar su tiempo con Karina y tenga algún consejo útil para mí.


	2. La milla verde

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Aquí va la segunda viñeta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distrito 7<strong>_

_**Karina Parker – 16 años.**_

* * *

><p>Sola.<p>

Ni mamá, mi novio, mis primas, que son mis mejores amigas, ninguno pudo acompañarme. Me siento como una oveja que apartan del rebaño... que tiene la certeza de estar rodeada de lobos... Que anhelan, y posiblemente tendrán, mi sangre.

Por toda compañía tengo a Maryann, mi mentora, quien se ha empeñado en hacerme _reaccionar_. Es la única aquí que se preocupa por mí, pues todos los demás, desde la estúpida que escogió mi nombre, hasta el tarado que me tocó de compañero, empezaron a ignorarme después del desfile. Hastiados de mí. Pero ella continúa convenciéndome de sobreponerme, sólo por ello acepté lo que me ha pedido, aliarme con los gemelos del nueve, cuyo mentor solicitó formalmente la alianza. Ni qué decir que, tras mi silenciosa negativa, ha debido gritarme, ordenarme y amenazarme para que aceptara la alianza. Debo juntarme con ellos o ella misma hará que me cacen...

Acepto porque no me he dado por vencida, quiero vivir. Porque sé que a Kiel no le temblará la mano para quitarme de en medio y que él ya consolidó su propia alianza. Aunque en la mañana, luego de que él pasara a su presentación con los vigilantes, la chica del once lo miró con desconfianza, algo la hizo ver que él no es alguien para fiarse. Justo ahora quisiera tener las habilidades de Roxanne, poder sembrar la semilla de la duda y la intriga en esa chica, poder dejar a Kiel solo…

Sé que no son nobles mis intenciones, pero también sé que debo cuidarme de él, lo mejor que podría pasarme es que lo eliminen en el baño de sangre, ha demostrado su potencial con diversas armas en los entrenamientos, tratando que los voluntarios se fijaran en él y lo aceptaran en su alianza, a su vez demostrándonos a los demás que tiene tanto potencial como ellos. Lo cual quedó más que demostrado con su presentación ante los vigilantes… Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda pensando en su calificación: 10 puntos. Espero que los voluntarios vayan a por él y se olviden de los más chicos, eso me daría un poco más de oportunidad.

He pasado la mañana reunida con Alelí quien quería convertirme en una _dama_ en cuatro horas. Me es inconcebible compaginar el término dama con la hipocresía que ella pretende inculcarme, reírme aunque no tenga ganas, no ser sincera respecto a lo que siento por los Juegos, nunca dejarles ver cuánto los odio a todos y tampoco el miedo que me dan. Al menos Maryann sabe por lo que estoy pasando, ella sabe que estar aquí es algo que, en su sano juicio, nadie escogería y no me obligará a fingir todas esas estupideces.

Mi mente está empeñada en divagar esta tarde, pero al menos los nervios están remitiendo, pienso mis aliados, en la suerte de Rosnelvy y Rocky, venir al mundo juntos y terminar siendo oponentes en los Juegos del Hambre. Imagino por un lado cómo estará sus familias en el Distrito nueve, qué preferirán… ¡Dios, es algo tan difícil! Yo no puedo escoger entre mis primas, cómo hará esa madre para escoger sólo a uno de sus niños… ¿Y si los pierde a los dos? ¿Y ellos que sentirán? A pesar de que aún no les he hablado, imagino que el lazo que los une es tan fuerte como el mío con mis primas, sé que tengo que acercarme y romper el hielo, pero qué puedo decirles, nuestra situación es diferente, pero estamos aquí para lo mismo… para matar o morir… nada de lo que digamos cambiará eso.

Me he quedado dormida mientras el equipo de preparación repasa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para _pulir_ mis muchas _imperfecciones_. Y me ha vuelto a ocurrir. Cada vez que despierto siento que por fin he salido de la pesadilla, que todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el domingo de la cosecha ha sido fruto de mi intranquilo subconsciente, pero no. Aquí estoy entre tres pajarracos multicolores que están más pendientes de las telas, las joyas y los zapatos que de la chica a la que aplican y retiran un menjurje tras otro.

Duele recordar que la mañana de la cosecha deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Roxanne fuera elegida y no fue así... La rabia crece y crece en mi interior al pensar que esa _pequeña zorra_ de seguro en estos momentos está consolando a mi Ralph. Me hierve la sangre de sólo pensarlo. Las lágrimas acuden sin ser llamadas a mis ojos, por enésima vez, pero debo tranquilizarme o terminaré por arruinar el maquillaje que me han puesto, lo cual no sería bien visto por Maryann, no puedo empezar a decepcionarla tan pronto. Sigo las instrucciones que me dan y al cabo de unas dos horas por fin está completo el atuendo. Una vez que Keneau da su visto bueno los cuatro salen de la habitación, dejándome por fin conmigo misma.

La vanidad me lleva a repasar mi aspecto frente al espejo, mirando el reflejo de una chica que era sencillamente feliz, a pesar de los dramas adolescentes que la perseguían. Se ve hermosa, pero ya no es quien era. El vestido color verde brillante se adhiere como una segunda piel a las curvas de mi cuerpo, el cuello alto confeccionado en una tela más delicada y transparente, que se torna de nuevo oscura para cubrir mis pechos y se aclara nuevamente hacia mi abdomen, hasta cerrarse definitivamente a la altura de mis caderas. Las mangas cortas apenas superan unos centímetros mis hombros y simulan ser unas hojas, la falda es asimétrica, conformada por tiras de diversos tonos de verde y longitudes, develando porciones de piel a cada paso que doy. Mis brazos están cubiertos por unos guantes largos, de un verde más oscuro, y los tacones parecen estar recubiertos con la piel de algún reptil.

Keneau, el estilista, insistió en que me pusieran lentillas de un verde más claro del que en realidad exhiben mis ojos. Y él mismo se encargó de realizar el patrón de enredaderas en el que entretejió mi cabellera. Lejos de quejarme por todo el aparataje, me siento bella, quisiera que Ralph me vera así, pero no en la televisión, sino en casa… juntos… _si llego a ganar_…

Camino de un lado a otro, para practicar y no caerme en vivo y directo ante todo Panem, y para no echarme a llorar de nuevo. ¡Basta de lágrimas! Kiel me sorprende al entrar en la habitación, su traje es totalmente negro y le han delineado los ojos en el mismo color, da miedo de verlo, parece todo un depredador. Mi primera reacción es abrazarme a mí misma, mientras parpadeo intentando borrar la jugarreta producto de mi imaginación, él compone una sonrisa más falsa que la bondad de Heavenly y se acerca a mí.

– Maryann me ha pedido que venga por ti. Ella bajará luego con el equipo, pero nosotros ya vamos tarde…

Las palabras parecen haberse esfumado de mi cerebro, por lo que no le digo nada, ante lo cual Kiel adelanta algunos pasos y extiende su brazo en mi dirección, para brindarme apoyo. La piel de mi cuello que está al descubierto se eriza, y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Es temor de estar a solas con él, lo sé. Además no quiero que mis aliados nos vean juntos, por lo que con presteza evito su agarre y me doy media vuelta.

– Aún me faltan cosas por hacer, adelántate tú.

– Yo te veo perfecta así como estás.– Kiel sonríe y algo en mi interior se encoge de miedo. Mientras trato de que mi cara no me delate.

No sé ni entiendo porque Maryann lo envió por mí. No he compartido con ella mi desconfianza hacia él, pero siendo que no nos hemos hablado en todo este tiempo no me imaginé que lo enviaría a por mí, me da rabia que mis emociones me traicionen justo en estos momentos, así que decido que no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo, sobre todo porque quiero hablar con los gemelos antes de la entrevista, recojo el pequeño bolso de la cama y acepto el brazo que mi compañero me ofreció, tratando de enterrar mis miedos en lo más profundo de la mente, imaginando que es mi novio el que va a mi lado.

Desde el pasillo de los ascensores podemos oír el alboroto del público en el escenario. _Sádicos, _pienso. Una vez que Kiel presiona el botón, me suelto de su brazo, fingiendo que me miro en la superficie metalizada, haciendo varias poses. De pronto se abre la puerta y dentro están Rosnelvy y Rocky, ambos vestidos de beige y blanco. Me recompongo, mientras capto con el rabillo del ojo la mueca de Kiel. Cualquiera diría que desea estar a solas conmigo. Sea como sea, quiero hablar con los chicos, así que ignoro a mi compañero y me dirijo a Rosnelvy.

– Que bueno que los encuentro ahora, se hace tarde y tal vez no podamos hablar luego. Su mentor les debió haber dicho que acepto su propuesta. Quiero que seamos equipo.

– Sin duda, nos alegra que te nos unas– Señala Rocky, mirándome a la cara, su hermana me escanea de arriba abajo, antes de señalar que también está contenta de que entrara en la alianza.

Kiel se da la vuelta poco antes que el ascensor llegue a la planta baja y sale despedido del mismo apenas abre las puertas. No entiendo qué mosca le picó, quizá pensaba que me quedaría sola, o que le suplicaría por entrar en su alianza. ¡Menudo arrogante! Prosigo hablando con mis nuevos compañeros, tratando de conocernos un poco antes de que empiece la entrevista, pues de aquí la próxima vez que nos veamos estaremos en la arena, me alegra de inmediato estar con ellos, ambos resultan esperanzadores y optimistas.


	3. Los análisis del tahúr

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Aquí va la tercera viñeta, no desde la perspectiva de uno de nuestros chicos, sino de un pseudo-delincuente capitolino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciudad Capitolio<strong>_

_**Roderick VanDerdaan – 28 años **_

_**(Organizador de Apuestas).**_

* * *

><p>Clasifico con rapidez la información recolectada que, después de dar un fortísimo estornudo, se dispersó sobre la pequeña mesa que tengo frente al televisor. Cuadradito como soy, coloco a la derecha los datos de las chicas y a la izquierda los varones, en orden ascendente según el número de distrito. En las pequeñas hojas de lo que algún día fue una libreta anoté prolijamente los nombres, edades y los puntajes que obtuvieron los tributos en su demostración con los vigilantes y ahora espero que empiecen las entrevistas para escoger a mi predilecto... Mi trabajo es casi igual al de los mentores, pero lo hago en las sombras y la clandestinidad. Termino apostando ingentes cantidades de dinero de terceros, lo que me deja con una nada despreciable ganancia del 20%, pero los últimos dos años he perdido el ojo. Quizá mi machismo no me dejó considerar que habría vencedoras en tres años consecutivos. Por eso este año mi mantra es "todo puede pasar".<p>

A más de seis años de vivir de esto, aún no he podido violar el secretismo de las dichosas presentaciones, pero guardo esperanzas de poder hacerme con una espía que me ayude a enterarme de las alianzas y los pormenores antes de que los echen a la arena. Y es bien sabido que las mujeres siempre son más capaces de obtener ese tipo de información clasificada, así como hizo Shantal, cuando se enteró del accidente de mis padres y me sonsacó que debíamos hasta el alma... Trato de sacudirla de mis pensamientos, pero es tarde. ¡Maldita mujer, no quiero volver a pensar en ti!

Inicia el programa y me toca verlo en el trasto de televisor que tengo en mi diminuto apartamento, trato de no lamentarme por ello, podría ser peor, podría habérseme enviado a alguno de los distritos a pagar mis deudas como Agente de la Paz o podrían haberme convertido en avox. En cambio sólo confiscaron la casa y bienes que restaban de mis difuntos padres, me dieron el plazo de cinco años para pagar el resto de sus deudas. Lapso que pasó hace ya dos años. Es pasado, me digo, ahora estoy fuera de su radar, otra identidad me protege. Vincent Valiant desapareció... falleció...

Espero haber recobrado mi toque y que mi instinto se agudice en estos juegos, que pueda pronosticar con éxito quién será el ganador y que me deje una jugosa ganancia... Sí, siempre hay un año más, pero ya estoy hastiado de la miseria a mi alrededor, quiero volver a ser gente. Cualquiera que echara un ojo por mi ventana, suponiendo que tuviera una en este cuartucho de cuatro metros por tres, se avergonzaría de ver a un Ciudadano Capitolino vivir así. Las notas del himno me sacan de mi propia conmiseración y empieza el programa, una amplia toma nos deja ver la silueta de los 24 tributos. Este año no hay chicos de doce, y sólo una de trece, espero que eso haga disminuir las lágrimas. A nadie le gusta un tributo llorón, no apuestan por ellos...

Las entrevistas transcurren sin dilación, los muchachos del uno (Deborah y Raimond) y el dos (Dyana y Nerius) se embolsillan sin dificultad al público con sus aires de grandeza, unos apuntando lo bellos que son, mientras los otros señalan lo mortíferos e implacables que pueden llegar a ser. Con una media de 9,5 puntos, las apuestas a favor de ellos sube como la espuma, sobre todo porque desde hace cuatro años, los voluntarios de estos distritos tienden a aliarse, dándole todo un giro a los juegos y más diversión, a decir verdad.

Janinne, la chica del tres, no deja de temblar como una hoja y su voz apenas se logra escuchar. Víctor resulta inútil, como de costumbre, para ayudarla a serenarse. Su pequeño compañero luce verde y angustiado, el amarillo pollito de su traje no ayuda en nada con la palidez de su piel. Le ha tocado un estilista incompetente, de seguro alguno de los viejos...

La muchacha del cuatro resulta ser un encanto, sus ojos resaltan, del mismo color del vestido de muselina que le confiere un aire de ternura, sonríe bastante y hasta le dedica un guiño y un beso a la cámara, antes de que pasen al varón, él se mantiene reservado y misterioso, contestando con monosílabos, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Las entrevistas prosiguen sin mucho que señalar, los estilistas han hecho brillar a muchos de los tributos, pero la gran mayoría no resalta más allá de la apariencia, lo que augura unos juegos particularmente aburridos, supongo que los únicos que le darán algo de sabor serán los voluntarios, los cuatro tradicionales, debo aclarar.

La chiquilla del siete no pasa desapercibida para mí. De un tiempo para acá me remuerde la consciencia cuando mi cuerpo reacciona así ante una tributo joven, o sea, tiene dieciséis años... pero para qué negar que también tiene todo bien puesto, en su santo lugar y una boquita de fresa que provoca besar... Se nota nerviosa y a Víctor le cuesta extraerle algún comentario, cada uno va por su lado, pero antes de que su tiempo en el centro del escenario acabe pide permiso para mandar saludos y él se lo concede, menciona a su madre, sus primas y a un novio, y me dan celos aunque no me asombre, la niña debe tener a todo el miserable distrito rendido a sus pies. ¡Qué monada! Luce hermosa aun cuando trastabilla antes de volver a su lugar.

A su compañero, en cambio, no le faltan las palabras, no para de hablar eclipsando totalmente a Víctor y a los demás tributos, en cuanto a su oratoria, pulida y técnica. Lo que me sorprende es que se refiera a los ganadores anteriores, a sus fortalezas y lo que finalmente les concedió la victoria, en un análisis que yo mismo he hecho, muy objetivo y preciso. Él sabe de lo que habla, además es uno de los que obtuvo las puntuaciones más altas: diez. Resalto su nombre: Kiel Nixon, sé de inmediato que él tiene potencial, no me extrañaría que haga una alianza fuerte y si incluye a Karina no le faltarán patrocinadores.

Abbie y Spencer son como el día y la noche, ella de oscura piel exhibe una sonrisa falsa de principio a fin mientras responde que es hija única y vive casi aislada en los lindes del distrito, por la distancia no puede ir a la escuela pues le queda muy lejos, y blah blah blah…

El chico en cambio, de aspecto rebelde sin causa, se sacó el corbatín en plena entrevista y lo retuerce entre sus dedos, nerviosamente. Poco a poco lleva a Víctor a los límites de su pavor, imprecándolo por ser parte del sistema que los condena a él y al resto de los tributos. Los técnicos se apresuran a quitar el sonido, pero resulta sencillo leer los labios del chico, con el primer plano que le dedican, sus ojos enloquecidos inspiran miedo. Es uno de los perturbados, me digo, mientras mentalmente los descarto.

Posteriormente Víctor tuvo que retirarse, supongo que estará al borde de un infarto, por lo que un tal Riley lo sustituye para continuar la entrevista. Es el turno de los mellizos Rosnelvy y Rockie, el parecido entre los dos es fantástico, sobre todo cuando los han vestido a juego, con unos trajes marrones y dorados. Los chicos cautivan poco a poco, son espontáneos, directos y ocurrentes. Tal vez tengan algo de oportunidad.

No va mal el cambio de entrevistador, el muchacho le da otro aire al asunto y los tributos parecen tomarse las cosas más relajadamente. Es así que Iris, Martin, Bree, Francis, Samantha y Xavier nos dejan conocerlos un poco más. Y aunque milagrosamente no hay lágrimas, ninguno de ellos me parece madera de vencedor...


	4. El lanzamiento

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Cuarta viñeta, con ustedes: Melissa Scofield.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distrito 4<strong>_

_**Melissa Scofield – 16 años.**_

* * *

><p>Y siguen las despedidas, una tras otra. Y lo más duro de ellas es convencerme de que son definitivas, pues prefiero la incertidumbre de no saber si volveré a decirles algo... Prefiero, de alguna manera, guardar esperanzas...<p>

Creí que, tras partir de casa, la única despedida que me dolería de verdad sería la dedicada a Bryan, pero no, cada nuevo adiós desperdiga las astillas en las que quedó convertido mi corazón cuando te ofreciste voluntario, dispuesto a protegerme. El shock inicial de ser cosechada fue borrado de golpe por la impresión de saberte igualmente condenado. Por tus propios deseos. Tus deseos de no dejarme sola, de cuidarme. Por aquellas promesas rotas hace tanto tiempo ya... Por esa deuda que crees tener para conmigo...

Josh y Nancy, los hermanos que se encargaron de embellecerme estos días, se despidieron de mí anoche luego de la entrevista y estuvieron a punto de ahogarme con sus lágrimas, debe ser porque son nuevos en el _negocio_ que se _encariñaron_ demasiado conmigo, de cualquier modo, me conmueve esta muestra de afecto. A pesar de que hubiera preferido no estar nunca en el Capitolio, al menos no a este precio, son de lo poco bueno que me pasó estando aquí.

Mags se une a nosotros para el desayuno. Aunque sé que antes del mediodía estaré en la arena y allí no tendré asegurada la alimentación, no pude probar bocado. Y es que el miedo me ocasiona fuertes retortijones en el estómago, acompañados de náuseas y además tiemblo como una hoja, no podría mantener siquiera el tenedor entre mis dedos y no quiero decepcionar a Bryan, no quiero que me vea nerviosa y cobarde, derrotada antes de luchar... La estancia está silenciosa, parece la antesala a un funeral, trato de obligarme a pensar en otra cosa y termino muy concentrada en el intrincado patrón geométrico del mantel. Bryan parece dispuesto a arrasar con todo lo que hay servido, desde las enormes raciones de carne de res asada con verduras hasta los pequeños panecillos cubiertos de crema. No es una mala estrategia, pero sé que si como algo lo voy a arrojar pronto. Se acercan las nueve de la mañana, la hora en que nos separaremos, y mi angustia crece conforme pasan los minutos, Mags me abraza y me da un beso en la coronilla, luego abraza a Bryan, que no le devuelve el gesto, sigue mostrando esa fachada de hombre rudo y no da su brazo a torcer, sin embargo, antes de que lo suelte a él, los abrazo fuertemente a ambos, conteniendo mis lágrimas, sin poder proferir ese último adiós. Mags, cuyos consejos y experiencia nos han sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora, nos dedica una mirada cómplice y se va, nos regala unos minutos de privacidad. Cuando partamos ella irá directo a la sala de mentores, para encargarse de invertir de la mejor manera lo que nos donen los patrocinadores. Dado que Bryan yo compartimos a la misma mentora, iremos hasta la sala de lanzamiento con nuestros respectivos estilistas.

– Estaremos bien.– Me asegura Bryan, tras acomodarme en su regazo, sentados ambos en el pequeño sofá del recibidor, donde aguardamos a los estilistas. Y aunque no le creo ni una palabra, continúo aferrada a él con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro entre su cuello y mi cabello. –Aléjate del cuerno. Yo encontraré lo que necesitemos. Y recuerda: aunque James es nuestro aliado no debes confiarte en él. No le quites el ojo de encima, se precavida hasta que yo los encuentre.– Tiemblo ante el comentario aunque no es un secreto que al menos 22 personas desean nuestras muertes, incluso el chico con el que hicimos un pacto.

– Sí, lo haré. Pero no te arriesgues, por favor, Bryan. No te quiero en el baño... No vayas...

– Evitaré todo lo que pueda, pero necesitamos las provisiones.

Él toma suavemente mi barbilla entre sus largos dedos y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Los míos son arrasados por lágrimas, no quiero llorar, ni quiero despedirme de él. Sólo quiero congelar el momento, quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre, sentir su calor, su fuerza. Permitirme disfrutar de su compañía como nunca antes. Pero no hay tiempo. No hay manera de corregir los errores del pasado, porque el presente amenaza con reducirnos a contrincantes en poco tiempo. Aunque no lo queramos, sólo hay un vencedor...

– Shhhht...– Me consuela.– No llores más. No dejaré que te pase nada.

– Bryan, es que no quiero... es que yo...– Maldita sea la hora en que dejé las lágrimas salir, maldición, estoy perdiendo el tiempo balbuceando como una cría. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, mientras con mi mano libre me seco las indiscretas lágrimas logro completar la idea– No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí.

– Shhhht. No hay nada que decir. Estoy aquí contigo, Melissa. Y no permitiré que te pase nada malo. Te lo prometo...

No queda nada que decir, pero sí qué hacer: Soy yo quien no permitirá que mueras por mí...

_Mi_ Bryan. Cuanto me duele que hayas venido conmigo, cuanta culpabilidad siento, cuantas ganas de haberte dicho adiós en casa, haberte dejado allá a salvo, libre de la cosecha... Que no vinieses a dar en este infierno. _Mi _Bryan. Siempre tan protector, tan pendiente de mí y de mis necesidades, tan apuesto, tan amable y tan inaccesible, al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que lo pienso mis excusas para no aceptarte no tenían razón de ser.

Qué estúpida he sido, he perdido todas y cada una de las oportunidades que me dio la vida.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando llegan sonrientes y engreídos los estilistas, sin dejar de parlotear que aún hay muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo con mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Nos marean con su estúpido acento capitolino y sus enormes preocupaciones, porque se han saltado la dieta en estos días y han subidos algunos kilos. Imbéciles, en los distritos engordar un poco es correr con suerte, acá es una vergüenza y ellos se lamentan... Nunca los entenderé.

Pero sigue el tintineante parloteo y nos despistan al punto de que nos separan y no nos damos cuenta. No pudimos despedirnos de verdad. Bryan y yo nos vamos en aerodeslizadores distintos, y apenas soy consciente de que nos separamos me lleno de miedos, particularmente de no poder encontrarlo en la arena.

Cuarenta minutos dura el viaje. Todos y cada uno los seguí arrastrando la mirada, persiguiendo el segundero del reloj en la muñeca de Terence, quien grita cada vez que se me escapa una lágrima. Al aterrizar, mientras esperamos a la escolta de agentes de la paz que se encargará de que no me desvíe del camino, me sujeta de los hombros para agenciarse toda mi atención y me dice:

– Ya no más, Melissa. Acabarás espantando a todos los patrocinadores por llorona.– Y tiene la voluntad de ensanchar su sonrisa tras esa declaración.

Me molesta pero sé que no se equivoca esta vez, si quiero salvar a Bryan no puedo darme el lujo de perder patrocinios, me digo, Terence tiene razón por una vez en la vida.

– Sí, está bien no lloraré más. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi rostro? ¡Por favor! –Suplico.– Que no se note.

– Desde luego, traje algunas cositas... – Sonríe complacido, levantando con orgullo un pequeño neceser.

Llegamos al cubículo que me asignaron y Terence se encarga de desempacar las fundas que contienen mi uniforme para la arena, consta además de la ropa interior de suave y blanco algodón, de un pantalón y franela manga corta, de fina tela, elástica, que se amolda a cada contorno de mi cuerpo, zapatos de esos que llaman deportivos acá en el Capitolio, que son muchos más cómodos que los _Stilettos_ que me obligaron a usar en la entrevista. Y una especie de poncho de plástico, que augura unos cuantos aguaceros. Una vez con la combinación completa puesta, Terence se encarga de hacerme un maquillaje _nude_, a saber que diantres es eso, lo único que quiero es ocultar las huellas de mi debilidad.

– Es a prueba de agua, nena, pero a lo sumo te durará hasta esta noche. Así que no llores más o el trabajo que he hecho no sólo no te ayudará sino que te perjudicará más que si hubieras ido sin nada desde el centro de entrenamiento.

Asiento sin poder decirle nada, en la habitación hay algunas bandejas con comida, pero paso de ellas, nuevamente. Sólo me atrevo a beberme un par de vasos de agua, lentamente durante la hora que hace falta para que inicien los juegos en sí. Terence se ve tan nervioso como yo, sólo porque esta parte de su trabajo debe ser absolutamente confidencial, por lo que están prohibidos los teléfonos y tablets, no somos buena compañía el uno para el otro, nos contagiamos mutuamente la ansiedad que cada uno siente. Caminamos de un lado al otro hasta que por fin suena la sirena y el muy torpe me empuja hacia la plataforma, señalada con un círculo en el centro del cubículo. Trastabillo y me caigo ante la sorpresa y le dedico una mirada cargada de odio, pero no me da tiempo de insultarlo porque el tubo desciende encerrándome. Y tras unos diez segundos empiezo a elevarme. Sin embargo no quito la cara de culo que he puesto por lo ocurrido, porque siento que me dará un aire aguerrido...

Y quizás asuste a los demás, quizá eso me dé alguna ventaja...

Quizás haya alguna oportunidad... Y esta vez no la desaprovecharé...


	5. El baño (parte 1)

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Quinta viñeta. _Sangrienta_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distrito 3<strong>_

_**Janinne Harper – 17 años.**_

* * *

><p>Cuando me veo cubierta y encerrada dentro del tubo de lanzamiento, trato de serenar mi respiración. Serenar mi espíritu. Serenarme yo. Cada vez falta menos.<p>

Yo me domino, el miedo no me llevará a ninguna parte. _Excepto a mi propia tumba_.

Vamos, Janinne, no debe ser tan difícil... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me río tan sólo para no entrar a la arena echa un mar de lágrimas. Trato de apartar los mechones de pelo que me caen por la frente por puro hábito, pero no están allí. Y recuerdo que mi larga y espesa cabellera fue sometida a un corte bastante drástico. Miro hacia el frente donde Khol me dirige una última mirada cargada de orgullo, que me resulta repugnante, voy a morir, maldito imbécil, y tú pendiente de si mis cejas están perfectamente delineadas o si se me corrió el rímel.

La pequeña plataforma no parece querer arrancar y, para hacer algo, estudio mi propio reflejo en el cristal. Ojos grandes y asustados, perfectamente delineados, los labios y mejillas pálidos, carentes de color, pues me impuse a mi estilista y no permití que me maquillara de nuevo. El cabello, de apenas un tercio del largo que solía llevar, recogido en una apretada y simple coleta en lo alto de mi cabeza, la venganza de Kohl, pues amenaza con hacerme explotar la cabeza de dolor. En un último acto de rebeldía le sonrió maliciosamente mientras retiro la goma de mi cabello y me la pongo en la muñeca. Con los dedos alboroto el cabello que me queda y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi reflejo...

A pesar de todo todavía no parezco yo, tratan de cambiarnos de afuera hacia dentro, hasta convertirnos en unos asesinos consumados... Quiero gritar, gritar que esto no está bien, que es una atrocidad, que somos apenas unos chicos, pero entonces la plataforma empieza a ascender. Debo callarme todo lo que pienso, apretar los dientes y resistir, como me dijo Bree.

¡Tranquilízate Janinne!

Poco a poco asciendo a través del tubo, cuya estrechez y oscuridad me abruman, me ahogan. Al verme libre inhalo fuertemente, la bocanada de aire es insuficiente para tranquilizarme. Miro hacia arriba el cielo está despejado y el sol brilla en lo alto, hay mucho marrón y mucho verde, y agradezco que al menos este año no se trate de un desierto, la arena rezuma vida a donde quiera que vea, un verdor omnipresente que alimenta mi esperanza, pero no reduce el miedo, miedo a los demás cuyas posibilidades también aumentan por la naturaleza del campo de batalla. A pesar de estar rodeados por árboles altos y frondosos, hace calor, no es algo extenuante, pero el aire se siente tibio, cargado de humedad, siento despertar cada uno de mis poros. No hay brisa, al contrario la atmósfera da una sensación pegostosa, a pesar que aún no tengo un minuto aquí la combinación del clima y mis miedos hacen que empiece a sudar prontamente. Me atrevo a mirar a los lados en busca de Kiel y Bree. Estamos en el centro de un amplio claro, a unos quince metros hacia el frente está la cornucopia y hay una distancia de unos cuatro metros entre cada uno de los tributos. Logro ver a cuatro chicos de cada lado, el primero inmediatamente a mi izquierda es Kiel, imponente y decidido, se seca una gota de sudor y mira hacia el frente, hacia el cuerno. Krauss, es el último tributo en mi campo de visión de ese lado, y entre ellos está la chica del doce. Al otro lado no pintan bien las cosas, está el chico del dos, la del siete, el del seis y la chica del dos. Dos voluntarios demasiado cerca. Eso baja mis posibilidades.

Son pocas las cosas que han dispuesto cerca de las plataformas, a pocos metros de Kiel hay unos cuchillos, podría ir por ellos sólo si no son su objetivo, no debo ser tan confiada con él, me dijo Bree. A mí me parece bien que sepa de los juegos, y tenerlo con nosotras es una buena idea, por la protección que nos puede dar, a cambio ella y yo nos encargaríamos de la obtención de alimentos. Es una lástima que no pueda ver a Bree, ella sí que está centrada en esto, sabría qué hacer. Cerca de mí hay una pequeña bolsa que podría contener algo útil, apenas quedan cinco segundos de la cuenta regresiva, decido tomar la bolsa, seguir por los cuchillos si Kiel no los toma y largarme por la izquierda, sin tentar a los del dos a atacarme. Huir y mantenerme a salvo hasta que podamos encontrar a Bree.

_Empezaron los juegos..._

Todos corren, hacia el centro, a los lados, algunos huyen sin nada en las manos, presos del miedo. Yo también corro y tomo la bolsa, me voy por los cuchillos y veo que Kiel los tomó, casi me he dado la vuelta para buscar otra cosa y huir como había pensado, pero me doy cuenta que, de un limpio lanzamiento, Kiel derriba a Samantha, que corría hacia el cuerno. Krauss corre hacia ella y entonces Kiel le encaja otro cuchillo en el pecho, Krauss cae sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin poder, ni querer, ver más, corro hacia la izquierda, asustada de él, aferrada a mi bolsa, demasiado estupefacta como para ser cauta. Samantha y Krauss no eran las verdaderas amenazas, debió enfrentarse a los del dos, tan cerca y tan peligrosos, pero se enfocó en los más débiles... ¿Cómo me deja eso a mí? ¿En qué momento decidirá que ya no le soy útil?

Bree me ha visto, viene corriendo hacia mí con una lanza, que está ensangrentada, ella también se ha cobrado al menos una víctima. Sin embargo, confío en ella cuando me hala lejos de la cornucopia, lejos de Kiel, lejos de Krauss y los demás cadáveres...


	6. El baño (parte final)

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Sexta viñeta. Los gemelos de los juegos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distrito 9<strong>_

_**Rosnelvy Lewis – 15 años.**_

* * *

><p>El ambiente no puede ser más opresivo. A mi alrededor se enfrentan las miradas de todos, las hay aterrorizadas, determinadas y asesinas, de esos que al parecer anhelan empezar de una vez. Un grito agudo, a mi derecha me pone los pelos de punta, mientras la voz neutra va retrocediendo en la cuenta del último minuto que nos conceden, con el cual se va extinguiendo la aparente calma.<p>

Nada en este lugar me inspira la más mínima confianza. Se nota que han adulterado toda la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor, los verdes son muy brillantes, los rojos ni se diga, incluso el marrón de la tierra tiene un extraño fulgor y no se escucha siquiera el canto de un ave. Tras el anuncio oficial que da inicio a los juegos los gritos, algunos llantos y metal chocar con más metal conforman una sinfonía de muerte.

Caen algunos, otros se van con lo que pueden cargar. Y yo me siento atada de pies y manos, inmóvil en mi pocisión, segura de que apenas salga de aquí alguna estocada me sacará de este mundo.

He tardado demasiado, lo sé, soy la única que no ha tomado alguna acción aún. Todos ya están en los juegos, huyendo o matando. Deborah, la del uno, ha corrido directo a la cornucopia, imagino que a buscar las dagas y cuchillos que manipula tan bien y la hacen tan letal, lo cual en un futuro inmediato me quita de encima una preocupación, al menos por ahora. Génesis, la del 5, cae luego que Raimond, el grandote del uno, le parta el cuello. Él se da la vuelta como si tal cosa no fuera para nada escalofriante y empieza a pelear a golpes con el chico del once, cuyo rostro es ahora un amasijo de carne y sangre, no sé cómo continúa de pie.

A todos lados hay chicos peleando o huyendo.

Y sé que no es seguro quedarme estática, pero por alguna razón me encuentro paralizada del cuello para abajo, sólo miro a un lado y al otro, esperando el golpe que me haga reaccionar. Pero no llega, me siento como si apenas fuera una espectadora, como si estuviera aún en el distrito, mirando los juegos en la tele. Afortunadamente para mí alrededor todos están demasiado ocupados para reparar en mí.

Me bajo de un salto del pedestal y troto hacia una mochila verde, olvidada, que hay a unos seis metros pero al agacharme para cogerla noto, por el rabillo del ojo, como la del seis se abalanza sobre mi hermano y lo derriba. Es lo que me hace por fin salir de mi letargo y, cogiendo la mochila por un tirante, corro hacia allá como si la vida se me fuera en ello, dispuesta a defenderlo, como siempre.

Ambos están desarmados, pero ella que se le ha subido al pecho, manteniéndolo abajo con sus rodillas sobre los hombros de mi hermano y quiere arrebatarle un saquillo de arpillera. Con el impulso de la carrera me lanzo sobre ella y la tiro al piso, Rocky se levanta de un salto y la patea con fuerza en el estómago y me ayuda a levantarme. No nos giramos para saber qué fue de ella, en cambio, nos tomamos de la mano y corremos.

¡Ya veremos luego cómo encontrar a Karina!

No quiero estar cerca de aquí...

Corremos lo que parece ser una eternidad, al internarnos en el bosque el sol queda parcialmente oculto por las altas ramas, lo cual hace un poco más llevadero el calor, vamos disminuyendo la velocidad porque desconocemos el terreno, pero al dejar de escuchar el enfrentamiento sangriento que dejamos a nuestra espalda nos sentimos medianamente seguros, cubiertos por el bosque que nos rodea. Seguimos alejándonos por unas dos horas más, hasta que nos sentimos confiados para detenemos a revisar qué pudimos obtener, no sin antes subirnos a un árbol. Tampoco es que estemos del todo seguros aquí.

Tras acomodarnos, voy abriendo la mochila que, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, es bastante ligera. Está vacía excepto por un set de cuchillos y un encendedor. Lo bueno es que el bolso en sí se transforma en saco de dormir. Rocky va imitando mi acción en su saquillo. Él obtuvo comida, seis manzanas, dos latas de jamón en conserva y dos barras de cereales. Una botella vacía. Gotas para potabilizar el agua. Y una cuerda. Es, a todas luces, un botín abundante. Parece un kit pensado específicamente para nosotros. Acostumbrados como estamos a compartir, no estaremos tan mal.

– ¿Cómo encontraremos a Karina?– Inicio yo la conversación, es extraño que Rocky no haya dicho prácticamente nada en todo el trayecto, siendo él el parlanchín, pero bueno, estar en los juegos tampoco es normal, ¿no?

– No lo logró. – Susurra, y casi creo que lo he imaginado cuando lo repite: – No pudo lograrlo…

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque la vi morir. Nerius lo hizo...

Dejo que el silencio lo inunde todo de nuevo. Mientras mi mente empieza a divagar… No era este el plan. No debimos perderla tan pronto. Ahora sólo somos nosotros dos… y si… si debemos… Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente, signo inequívoco de que tendré otro ataque de ansiedad. Rocky lo nota lo suficientemente rápido para tomarme de los hombros y empezar a susurrarme frases tranquilizadoras. Así siempre ha sido, al menos eso no me lo han robado: Yo defiendo a Rocky de los peligros reales, y él me salva a mí de las jugarretas de mi subconsciente.

No me he dado cuenta que me he dormido hasta que suenan los cañones. El Baño ya finalizó. Al fin harán el recuento de las muertes. Son diez detonaciones en total. Con ayuda de Rocky asciendo un poco más, hasta la copa del árbol, esperando que empiecen a mostrar a los caídos. Como siempre en lugar del orden cronológico muestran las muertes en orden ascendente por número de distrito, pero hay una novedad, pues en la brumosa imagen podemos ver justo el instante en que los tributos exhalan su último aliento.

El chico del 3 es el primero en aparecer, acuchillado por el compañero de Karina.

Luego la del cinco, cuya muerte ya vi en vivo.

Los dos del seis, son los siguientes, ella por una flecha de Dyana y él cae víctima de Nerius. Ambos asesinos del Distrito dos.

Luego la imagen es la de Karina, que también fue asesinada por el varón del dos.

La pareja del ocho también abandona los juegos, ella por Xavier y él por Deborah.

Martin, del diez, también es atravesado por una flecha de Dyana, el del once sufre una paliza mortal de parte de Raimond. Finalmente la del doce cae por un cuchillo arrojado por Kiel.

Diez han caído, de manera salvaje y sanguinaria. ¡Y apenas han pasado unas pocas horas!

Aún quedamos catorce para _jugar_.


End file.
